


Maybe We Just Don’t Outtake About It

by thestarkbitchtumblr



Series: Maybe We Just Don't Talk About It [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Meme works, Memes, Multi, Outtakes, Please enjoy the fuckshit, The family groupchats were my favorite to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarkbitchtumblr/pseuds/thestarkbitchtumblr
Summary: Outtakes and Memes of “Maybe We Just Don’t Talk About It”





	1. The Stark Siblings (Part 1)

**Rickon Stark** _changed the conversation name from_ **The Stark Siblingz** _to_ **The Stark Naked Siblingz🍑🍆😳**

**Rickon:** _Mum just found a box of old baby pictures and that one really weird photo of the six of us all naked in the bathtub when I was about six weeks old has been making its rounds on Facebook, so I thought it appropriate to change our chat name to match_

**Robb:** _Good lord I remember when that picture was taken. Mum wanted one last all sibling bath, and that last one happened to be the only one with all six of us there. I remember her getting weirdly insistent about it when Jon and I, two ten year old boys, didn’t want to get in a tub naked with our siblings who were aged six, four, two, and newborn. She kept saying how she had always loved bathing us together when we were toddlers and how much messier it got with each new sibling, but that it was always more fun the more kids there were. We were very much opposed to it, but Dad pulled us aside and said, “Just let your Mother get the photo, it’ll make this easier for everyone involved if you don’t fight it.”_

**Arya:** _That text reads like an official Me Too statement, Jesus Christ._

**Bran:** _Robb, Jon, we will support you in your long and winding road to recovering from the trauma of being forced to take a bath with your siblings as young children🥵_

**Sansa:** _Thank you for speaking your truth😩😤👏🏻💯_

**Robb:** _I’d just like to thank all my followers for their unwavering support during these difficult times💯_

**Jon:** _Oh get off it Robb, we only had to get in the tub for a minute while Mum took the picture, and then Dad let us go._

**Arya:** _Stop victim blaming, Jon😤_

**Rickon:** _It’s okay to admit that you’re a victim, Jon. We’ll still support you🤤😪💯👏🏻_

**Sansa:** _#WeSupportTheStarkTwins_

**Bran:** _#WeSupportTheStarkTwins_

**Arya:** _#WeSupportTheStarkTwins_

**Rickon:** _#WeSupportTheStarkTwins_

**Robb:** _Thx for the support, gang_

**Jon:** _Jesus fucking Christ_

_Jon Stark has left_ **The Stark Naked Siblingz🍑🍆😳**


	2. The Stark Sisters (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into the Stark sisters group chat (Members include Arya, Sansa, Talisa, and Ygritte)

**Arya Stark** _has added_ **Ygritte Snow** _to_ **The Stark Bitches💅🏻😎👸**

**Arya:** _Welcome to the Stark sisters chat, Ygritte! This is the one without Mum, so feel free to send as many weird/terrible/NSFW memes and jokes as you want without being judged_

**Sansa:** _Our only rule is that you don’t talk about our brothers in a sexually explicit manner. A and I don’t wanna know any specific details about our brothers’ sex lives and anyone who would is disgusting and should be shot execution style and that’s the tea🍵_

**Ygritte:** 😱🤯 ****

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _Jon told me that such a chat existed, but I didn’t think I’d get added into it at least until we got engaged_

** **** **

**Talisa:** _There are a million chats within the Stark family, so once the OGs deem you fit for a specific group, they’ll add you in just to keep things more organized lol_

** **** **

**Talisa:** _So your being added is a good sign! You’re not officially a Stark sister until you’ve been added to the group— I didn’t get added until a week after Robb’s and my wedding_

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _Ouch_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _Well, considering the fact that the Stark Sisters before the wedding were literally just Arya and me, the Stark sisters group chat was just the individual chat between us, so Lis, you being added was the invention of the group chat_

** **** **

**Talisa:** _I earned an accelerated undergraduate degree in pre-med, I graduated among the top five students in my class at the OU college of medicine, I’m on track to finish my residency over a year early, and I’m happily married with my first child on the way, but I have to say, being recognized as a founding member of the Stark sisters group chat truly is a crowning achievement that pales everything else in comparison_

** **** **

**Arya:** _Talisa, I love you, but if you flex on us like that again, we will kick you out_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _ I second this motion_

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _My place in this group chat is far too new and fragile for me to have a controversial opinion, so I’m sorry Lis, but I third the motion_

** **** **

**Talisa:** _But if I’m out of the group chat, who’s going to send you pictures of your first nephew while I’m out on maternity leave?🤔_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _WAIT FUCK THE BABY’S A BOY????_

** **** **

**Arya:** _HOLY SHIT LIS WTF I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!_

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _AAAAAHHH THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!_

** **** **

**Talisa:** _THANK YOU!!!!!_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _Wait don’t you and Robb have a sex reveal party planned for next week?_

** **** **

**Arya:** _Wait yeah, there were formal invites and shit, weren’t you guys waiting until the party to find out??_

** **** **

**Talisa:** _Sssshhhh don’t tell Robb, but I think gender reveal parties are over the top and stupid, but he’s really excited about it, so don’t tell anyone!!_

** **** **

**Talisa:** _But yeah I just asked my friend Lisette, one of the ultrasound techs in the maternity ward, to fire it up and tell me ahead of time bc I couldn’t wait any longer lmao_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _Man, fuck, I’m terrible at keeping secrets. I’m gonna see Robb for lunch tomorrow, HOW DO I NOT TELL HIM THAT HIS WIFE IS CARRYING A SON????_

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _Take me with you! Jon always likes me bonding with Robb, I love bonding with Robb, I love bonding with you, AND I’m brilliant at keeping secrets so I can check your every gossipy impulse!_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _Did you just call my impulses gossipy?_

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _Fuck yeah I did😎_

** **** **

**Arya:** _Congratulations! Ygritte Snow, you are officially a Stark sister. You just insulted Sansa, which is an initiatory rite of passage in this family🎉🎊_

** **** **

**Talisa:** _It’s true! Robb didn’t let me do the paperwork to legally hyphenate my last name to Maegyr-Stark until I’d called Sansa an idiot_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _She’s not kidding! I called the 1700’s the seventeenth century in a term paper that I had Talisa review and Robb hid her birth certificate until she called me an idiot to my face. She apologized in the form of a huge block of text an hour later lmaooo_

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _Yeah, re: insulting Sansa, I have a confession to make_

** **** **

**Arya:** _Oh shit, what is it?_

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _Jon told me to insult her or else you guys wouldn’t accept me. I didn’t do that naturally nor on my own. Is that considered cheating??_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _Not for you, you just received information and followed orders. Jon’s the one that cheated to make you more likable to us, so now we have to kill him🙄_

** **** **

**Arya:** _Ugh, now we gotta unearth the family sword and get father to behead him, for our way is the old way:/_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _Hnng, then we have to mount Jon’s head on the parapets of the historic Winterfell Castle as a warning:/_

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _Who would you be warning? It seems like a very niche and specific offense._

** **** **

**Arya:** _ Bran and Rick, obviously_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _And potentially Uncle Ben, should the old wolf ever settle down and find a mate👅_

** **** **

**Talisa:** _For some weird and inexplicable reason, I’m suddenly having doubts about bringing a son into this family, I wonder why🤔_

** **** **

**Arya:** _Don’t worry, Lis, our nephew is safe from Old Northern honor beheadings. We’ll protect him._

** **** **

**Sansa:** _That is, until he sullies a Northern girls’s maidenhead. At that point, nobody can protect the boy from the wrath of the Old Gods of the forest😈_

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _Okay I know I already insulted Sansa once, and that’s enough for the initiation, but Sansa and Arya, shut up and stop saying shit about your unborn nephew, you’re both being creepy and weird._

** **** **

**Ygritte:** _Ah fuck, it’s been quiet for over a minute, did I overstep??_

** **** **

**Arya:** _SHE REALLY IS A STARK!!_

** **** **

**Sansa:** _WELCOME TO THE FAMILY YGRITTE!!!!!!_

** **** **


	3. The Waters Siblings (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside the groupchat of the Waters siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - All the legal terms in relation to the bullshit court were intentionally misspelled. That was done on purpose lol. Enjoy!

**Teddie-Weddie-Eddie Bear Waters** _changed the conversation name from **Teddie-Weddie-Eddie Bear Defense Squad👊🏻🐻🤪💯😤🍆😳👏🏻🥵** to **Waters Siblings💦**_

**Mya:** _NOOOOOO_

**Mya:** _Eddie Bear, I’m on my honeymoon, this abuse is not how you treat a newlywed😤💯_

**Gendry:** _Seriously Eddie Bear, have some fucking decency_

**Teddie-Weddie-Eddie Bear:** _My, you’ve been married for ten days now, so that excuse is getting pretty old_

**Teddie-Weddie-Eddie Bear:** _And Bull, you can fuck right off_

**Mya:** _I know you can’t see it, but I am pearl clutching SO HARD right now_

**Gendry:** _I,,,, am so wounded,,,,, I have never kno,wn,,,, a pain such as this,,,,_

**Mya:** _You’re killing him Ed:(_

**Teddie-Weddie-Eddie Bear:** _You know it’s very hard to remain professional and be taken seriously by your employees and coworkers when your phone is constantly blowing up with texts from a group chat labeled “Teddie-Weddie-Eddie Bear Defense Squad” plus all those fucking emojis, so that’s why I changed it._

**Mya:** _YOUR HONOR, I CALL BULLSHIT_

**Gendry:** _The lady calls bullshit!!! The bullshit court is now in session, with the honorabull Gendry Waters serving as judge. I will now hear opening remarks._

**Teddie-Weddie-Eddie Bear:** _Oh christ on a stick, will you two just cut it out?_

**Gendry:** _Hush, the court is in session_

**Gendry:** _Will the prostitution present their first piece of evidence to the bullshit court?_

**Mya:** _Thank you, your bullship, we shall. The Peephole’s Exhibit A: Edric Waters alleges in the text above that he only changed the name of the groupchat to maintain professional integrity with his peers at work, yet Exhibit A shows a screenshot between a Mrs. Mya Waters Redfort and a Mr. Edric Waters that would refute these claims. Take a look._

**Mya:**

**Gendry:** _So, Countseller, you have just provided strong evidence to suggest that Mr. Edric Waters has made false claims of defense?_

**Mya:** _That is correct, your bullship._

**Gendry:** _Mr. Waters, do you have anything to say for yourself?_

**Teddie-Weddie-Eddie Bear:** _God help me, here I go. I would like to apologize to the bullshit court, for I have pervert myself. I did in fact change the groupchat name for purposes of preserving my own pride rather than accepting defeat and allowing my siblings to call me by their silly nicknames._

**Gendry:** _The court appreciates your honesty, Mr. Waters. As a courtesy, and as a show of appreciation for your display of good fake, your contact name will be changed back to your real name henceforth. The court is injured._

**Edric:** _Thank u, honorabull judge_

**Mya:** _See that wasn’t so hard now, was it?_

**Edric:** _Yeah, it got a lot easier to let you guys have this one when I remembered that I’m earning at least ten times what you guys make so it doesn’t matter anyways🤑_

**Gendry Waters** _has changed the conversation name from _**Waters Siblings💦**_ to_ **Teddie-Weddie-Eddie can get fucked🖕🏻**

**Mya:** _Now THERE’S a proper group name_


	4. The Lifted Ban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry’s first time fucking after her medical sex probation is lifted. Pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally finished this outtake!!! YES!!!! please enjoy even though it’s like six months late

**February 28th.** Today was the day. It had officially been two weeks since Arya’s hospital discharge, meaning that once her doctors gave her one last check up just to be sure, she’d be good to go and they could _finally_ have sex.

Gendry had been waiting for this day for far longer than the two weeks that they’d been reunited. Of course, before Valentine’s Day, he hadn’t known that his waiting would be satiated, but he supposed it just made it all the better. He thought he’d lost her altogether, so while he was more than happy to have the mere opportunity to wait, he was ready to get fucked. Of course, he loved her for far more than just her body, but that didn’t stop his excitement.

The noon class had been near impossible to get through. She’d kept looking up at him with those big, grey eyes full of mischief and excitement as he tried to grade papers alongside a lecturing Selmy, but he couldn’t get his mind off of having her alone. Once the class ended, Arya had left alongside Megga Tyrell, tossing only one look over her shoulder at him before exiting the room. As he and Selmy prepared for their next class, Gendry’s phone dinged with a text alert from his girlfriend.

**Arya** _Omw to the doctors’— see you in two hours😏_

He smiled as he slid his phone into his pocket, trying to keep the grin off of his face rather unsuccessfully. Selmy furrowed his brows as he examined the face of his TA.

“What’s got you grinning like a bobcat, Gendry?” The old man asked. Gendry stifled a laugh at the thought of telling the old professor exactly why he was smiling. _Well Barristan, today I’m going to have sex with our student!_

“Uh, my girlfriend’s coming back into town. I haven’t seen her since November, and her plane lands tonight.” He said, metaphorically lying through his goddamn teeth. Selmy smiled at him with a sincerity that made Gendry want to laugh even harder.

“How lovely! Where has she been?” He asked, and Gendry thanked whatever horny god was looking out for him with on the fly lies.

“Braavos. She’s been taking dance courses over there.” Arya _had_ actually taken dance lessons in Braavos, but it had been in a summer camp program when she was growing up. So, it was only _slightly_ true.

Twenty minutes into the second class, Gendry looked down after feeling his phone buzz to see another text from Arya.

**Arya:** _Guess who just got cleared for sexual intercourse by her doctor!!_  
**Arya:** _Me! I did! We can fuck!!!!_

Gendry then shot a text right back.

**Gendry:** _Your doctor said 👩🏻⚕️👍🏻👩❤️💋👨👉🏻👌🏻🤪💦🍆👅🥵🤯🍑_

**Arya:** _In essence, yes, she did say 👩🏻⚕️👍🏻👩❤️💋👨👉🏻👌🏻🤪💦🍆👅🥵🤯🍑_

**Gendry:** _God I can’t wait for this class to be over. My apartment, for the first time ever, has candles in it._

**Arya:** _I cannot wait for you to fuck me senseless so I can then immediately go to my brother and sister-in-law’s pointless sex reveal party for my unborn nephew._  
**Arya:** _Instead of blue balloons, I’ll just pop out of the box._  
**Arya:** _”What’s the sex you ask? Fuckin GOOD”_

**Gendry:** _Is it too early to tell you I love you?_

**Arya:** 😘  
**Arya:** _Here’s a little sneak peak while we wait for the main event._

The message that followed contained an imagine of his very long mirror reflected in which was his very lovely girlfriend in a very sheer set of black lace lingerie. He swallowed hard as he put his phone done on the desk and tried desperately to cross his legs inconspicuously and just get through the rest of Selmy’s lecture.

It was just about the longest hour of his life.

Once the class finally let out, Gendry nearly jumped up to shove his laptop and notepad into his bag before hurrying to get out the door, cursing himself for not sprinting faster as Selmy called out his name.

“Gendry, wait a moment!” The professor called out. Gendry sighed heavily before turning around and faking a neutrally curious expression. “I need you to stay for office hours solo today. I have an appointment with my cardiologist.” _Fuck._

“I would, sir, but my girlfriend—“

“Is coming in tonight, correct?” _Fuck._

“That is what I told you, yes.” Gendry muttered as Barristan smiled, victorious, tossing the strap of his leather computer back over his shoulder.

“Thank you, Gendry. I hope you have fun tonight!” Selmy said as he passed his deflated TA. Gendry just nodded as he dropped his bag down by the desk, pulling out his phone.

**Gendry:** _Hey love. I’m gonna kill Barristan Selmy and his shitty cardiovascular system. He has an appointment with his cardiologist today so I’m stuck doing solo office hours._

He sent the text before burying his face in his hands as Charlie Dixon entered the classroom.

“Hey Waters! I was having some trouble with understanding the application of the social relations key concept in this text and was hoping you could help me out?” Gendry sighed as his phone buzzed. He checked the screen briefly.

**Arya:** _There’s always tomorrow— But that fuckin sucks. I miss ur dick:(_

“Of course Charlie, have a seat.”

+

Arya thought that Hot Pie would be in there _forever_ when he finally left. She was shivering in her trench coat, clutching the brown paper bag with Gendry’s lunch when he passed her on his way out.

“Hey Arya! It’s just Waters in today, just so you know.” She smiled and nodded at her friend’s comment.

“Oh I know.” She said, leaving Hot Pie looking a little confused, but he shrugged it off before walking away. Once he was far enough away, Arya flipped the sign outside the door to read “Office hours ended. For help, email bselmy@oldtown.edu” as she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her.

“Hey stranger.” She said with a grin. Gendry looked up at her and smiled softly. She drew the blind down over the glass window on the door, putting Gendry at ease to give her a lingering kiss as she stopped at his desk.

“I’m really gonna kill Selmy. I’ll really do it.” He muttered as he sat down on the edge of the desk, his hands clasped behind her waist.

“Don’t be _too_ grumpy, we still have the rest of our lives to fuck.” She said, causing Gendry to grin before absentmindedly planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I brought you some lunch. Figured you might be hungry.” She said, placing the brown paper lunch bag down next to him. Gendry smiled sweetly at her as he opened up the bag.

“Arya, you didn’t have to...” He trailed off as he looked inside the brown paper bag, piecing together in his mind what the contents might entail.

Inside the brown paper lunch bag were Arya’s clothes.

The TA looked back up at his girlfriend who was now sporting a wicked grin on her face as she dropped her trench coat to the floor, revealing her sheer set of black lingerie that she had purchased for this very occasion. Gendry was speechless as she began to wordlessly undo his tie while still sporting that wicked grin, his bright blue eyes looking over her body with an awestruck expression of amazement and wonder.

“I flipped the sign and closed the blind already, but i would recommend that you lock the door.” She breathed into his ear before kissing it ever so lightly. He nodded and gulped, slipping off the edge of the desk before walking over to the classroom door as if in a trance. He turned the key in the lock with a satisfying click before turning back around to see that Arya had hopped up and perched herself on the desk, legs crossed, that mischievous grin returned to her face. He gave her a chuckle of disbelief as he traced his fingertips across the black lace of her bra down to the garter belt on her waist and stockings on her thighs. He grinned as he noticed the goosebumps beginning to form on her skin at his light touch. When he looked back up at her, she held steady eye contact while making a show of uncrossing her legs. Gendry took a moment to take his right hand and slide it up her inner thigh, pausing before he could touch her center.

“Are you enjoying this as much as I am?” He asked, earning a single low and breathy chuckle from her as she nodded and leaned in for a kiss, her response giving him the go ahead to feel just how wet with anticipation she was. He ran his middle finger along the length of her sex, grateful for the crotchless feature of her panties, grinning mischievously as he felt her slicker than an oil spill. Gendry then stepped back for a moment, working to undo the buttons of his shirt, and around halfway down, Arya, being rather impatient, ripped it the rest of the way open, revealing a respectable white cotton undershirt, making haste to be rid of that as well. She took a moment as he hurried to undo his belt to admire the sight of her boyfriend’s toned torso— the light wisps of dark hair upon his chest seeming to add further definition to his already toned and muscular abdomen and pecs. She didn’t get to ogle long, though, because as soon as he had thrown off his belt and kicked off his pants, he had taken her face in his hands and was kissing her with a passion, her hands gripping the waistband of his briefs tugging him closer and closer, letting him know just how _done_ she was with her medically induced celibacy. He paused for a moment, earning a whimper from Arya as he brought his right hand back down to her sex, slipping in one finger, then two, allowing her cunt to adjust to the feeling, grinning against her lips as she gasped and panted, digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades before releasing his cock from the confines of his briefs pausing momentarily to grab his wallet seated right on the desk right next to her bare thighs, grabbing out a condom and hastily rolling it over his length before slipping inside her, the both of them sighing in the sudden relief of the sensation. Soon, they were moving, hips jerking, thrusting, and rolling as Arya’s legs wrapped tight around Gendry’s hips. They were breathing through their mouths, lips sloppily dragging across the canvas of skin, Gendry’s mouth on her forehead, Arya’s lips on his sandpaper neck, relishing in the closeness of it all.

They came together wordlessly, nails digging into glistening, naked skin, panting as he slipped out of her. They both chuckled softly, far too out of breath to give genuine laughs as they gave one proper kiss of the lips, parting moments later to continue their breathless attempts to regain their composure. Gendry slipped off the condom and tied it neatly before emptying the brown paper bag of her clothes and giving the used shield a new home there.

“I’ll toss it out in the public bins, so janitorial staff won’t suspect anything.” He whispered as he redid his belt. Arya nodded, blushing as she put her trench coat back on. She looked around at the pencils, files, papers, and books scattered about the floor before slipping off of the desk and grinning.

“I’ll be leaving now, Mr. Waters. It’s a shame you made such a mess during our session.” She whispered into his ear, grinning before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh, fuck you.” He said with a laugh as he buttoned his shirt back up, watching her walk towards the door.

“I hope you will again.” She giggled, winking one last time before unlocking and slipping out of the door.

Gendry began to gather the files and papers, trying to reorganize the desk to how it had been before with shaking hands when the door opened.

“Back for more, are we?” He said, grinning.

“Um,” Gendry looked up, horrified to see Megga Tyrell with a copy of Slim’s Table clutched in her arms, looking rather confused at the scene before her. Her anthropology TA, sweating and out of breath, was gathering all the belongings that usually resided on Dr. Selmy’s desk off of the floor.

“Megga! Christ on a stick, I didn’t expect to see you— um... what can I help you with?” He asked, face redder than a beet. Megga looked at the scene incredulously before a sort of realization dawned on her face.

“I just realized that I don’t think I need help on my next paper because I just saw Arya walking out of this room in a similar state that you’re in right now. Can I expect a little help from my TA in bumping my grade? If I can pass this with a B, my mouth will stay firmly shut.” She said, grinning, knowing that she had the world’s biggest upper hand. Gendry hung his head and started laughing.

“Help me clean this up and I’ll make it a B+.”

Megga Tyrell ended the academic year second in the class— the first, obviously, being Arya Stark.


End file.
